As Flores
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: A gente planeja tudo. Pratica falas. E espera ansiosamente a hora. Então, parece que tudo dá errado... COMPLETA


--------------------------------------------

Um aviso da autora: bem, alguns de vocês podem achar essa fic muito estranha. Vão ler e depois até verificar se foi mesmo a Melissa C. Hogwarts que escreveu. Eu quis tentar uma coisa diferente, pra sair um pouquinho da rotina sinistra que normalmente sigo. Espero que gostem de ler do mesmo modo que gostei de escrever...

--------------------------------------------

As Flores 

- O que é que eu tô fazendo? Quem eu penso que sou? Meu Deus, é melhor voltar pra Grifinória antes que seja tarde demais... - Rony andava pelos corredores muito nervoso segurando umas flores um tanto murchas nas mãos.

Era feriado de Natal e olhando aquelas flores feias, Rony se lembrou o tanto que fora difícil arranjá-las. Tivera de pedir ajuda a Neville, que lhe ensinara o feitiço de germinar sementes. Ele nunca fora muito bom em feitiços e depois de horas e horas fazendo com que nascessem ramos em seus dedos, conseguiu aquelas margaridas.

- Margaridas? Eu não posso dar margaridas! - dizia Rony consigo mesmo passando pelo salão principal - não se dá margaridas. Ainda mais se estão murchas. Onde eu tava com a cabeça?...

Rony tremia dos pés a cabeça. Nem frio conseguia sentir. Talvez teria sido melhor fazer guerra de bola de neve com os gêmeos e Harry. Eles deviam estar se divertindo muito. Ou quem sabe jogar xadrez com Gina? Ela vivia implorando que ele a ensinasse uns truques mesmo... é, era melhor voltar. Ainda dava tempo. Depois era só inventar uma desculpa. Dor de estômago, infecção de garganta, lábios inchados...

Parou de chofre na porta de entrada e deixou o olhar vagar pela paisagem de inverno. Havia algumas pessoas passeando agora que a neve parara de cair. O lago parecia um imenso espelho e podia se ver fumaça saindo da chaminé da cabana de Hagrid. Mas Rony não estava prestando atenção em nada disso. Estava travando uma luta consigo mesmo. Tentando decidir se voltava ou se ia lá e entregava aquelas flores de uma vez. Era agora ou nunca.

- Bem - pigarreou ele tentando pela milésima vez encontrar algo melhor para dizer - vim aqui entregar essas flores pra você. Não isso tá muito seco. Melhor tentar de novo - e agindo como se estivesse falando com alguém - sabe, estava passando e aí percebi que essas flores são tão lindas como você e... droga! As flores estão murchas! Não posso dizer isso!

Nervoso, o ruivo encostou na parede fria do castelo.

- Não posso fazer isso, eu sou um idiota. Um burro. É melhor voltar... - e dizendo isso, Rony entrou novamente no salão principal - mas o que ela vai pensar de mim? É melhor voltar - e saiu pra fora de novo - mas eu não sei o que dizer - e entrou de novo.

Durante alguns minutos, Rony entrou e saiu do salão inúmeras vezes chamando atenção de alguns alunos.

- O que deu no Weasley? Será que a falta de comida na casa dele afetou o cérebro? - comentou Malfoy com Crabbe e Goyle - é um idiota mesmo...

E rindo muito, Malfoy entrou para o salão, não antes de dar uma boa trombada em Rony, fazendo com que o ruivo (que estava distraído com suas ponderações) se esborrachasse no chão, as flores caíssem e Malfoy, muito contente, pisasse em cima delas.

- Desculpa Weasley, foi sem querer - disse Malfoy num sorriso desdenhoso.

Rony olhou para as margaridas embaixo do sapato impecável de Malfoy. E por alguns instantes, não conseguiu pensar em nada. Estava tudo acabado.

- Espero que sua namorada não fique zangada - falou mais uma vez o loiro tirando algumas risadas de Crabbe e Goyle.

O ruivo se levantou. Nesse instante, o que mais queria era sair correndo pra torre da Grifinória e fingir que aquele dia nunca tinha começado. Mas ao invés disso, antes que pudesse se controlar, meteu um gancho no queixo de Malfoy.

- Desculpe Malfoy, foi sem querer - disse Rony num sorriso ainda mais desdenhoso que o do loiro.

Mas antes que Rony pudesse comtemplar o estrago no rosto de Malfoy, este partiu pra cima dele o jogando contra a parede e segundos depois os dois rolavam no chão de neve entre socos e pontapés.

***

- Tome, engula tudo se quiser que isso volte ao normal - falou Madame Promfey entregando um cálice a Rony se referindo ao olho esquerdo visivelmente maior que o direito.

Rony tomou tudo fazendo uma cara terrível no final. Levara uma detenção e ficaria, pelo menos, o resto do dia na ala hospitalar. Tudo fora por água abaixo. Estava pensando se a vida não poderia ser pior, quando alguém escancarou a porta da enfermaria.

- Rony! Eu fiquei preocupada e saí procurando por você, então McGonall me contou que você tinha brigado com Malfoy e estava na ala hospitalar!

Era Hermione.

- Meu Deus! Você está horrível!

E estava mesmo. Parecia ter sido atropelado. Mas pelo menos, pensava Rony, Malfoy estava desacordado na outra cama.

- Eu... eu... - começou Rony enquanto Hermione se sentava na cama dele - eu...

Rony olhou para ela. Sentiu uma coisa estranha. Como se seus olhos não pudessem mais se desviar daquele rosto. Como se a única coisa importante no mundo agora, fosse olhar para ela...

- As flores - murmurou ele.

- O que? - perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Malfoy esmagou as flores. Por isso eu soquei a cara dele.

Hermione continuou numa expressão intrigada.

- Eram pra você - falou ele sem pensar muito - queria te dar uma coisa especial, pra você lembrar de mim. Agora eu não tenho nada...

- Rony... - balbuciou Hermione meio boba.

- Desculpe. Além do mais nem sei se você gosta de margaridas...

Hermione corou.

- São as minhas favoritas - disse ela com firmeza.

Foi a vez de Rony corar.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante como se nunca tivessem se visto. Como se fosse a primeira vez que se olharam então, ao mesmo tempo disseram:

- É melhor chamar Madame Promfey - e riram encabulados - não - e falaram junto de novo - desculpe - foi junto de novo e eles riram mais uma vez.

- É melhor eu ir embora - falou Hermione se levantando da cama - prometi a Gina que ia ensinar pra ela o feitiço de desaparecer...

- Não vai - pediu Rony segurando a mão dela. A mão de Mione estava quente.

Hermione se sentou de novo na cama. Dez anos depois, Rony ainda não conseguia dizer como fizera aquilo, mas naquele momento, ele a beijou. 

- Desculpe - falou Rony (muito) encabulado - eu não tive muitos motivos pra fazer isso - mentiu ele temendo que a garota metesse a mão na cara dele.

Hermione sorriu docemente.

- Pensei que você jamais iria fazer isso.

E beijou de novo.

**Fim**

--------------------------------------------

Notas finais da autora: Quero a opinião de vocês porque não tô muito certa quanto esta fic. Mandem e-mails. Um beijão - Melissa.

--------------------------------------------


End file.
